Present
by Osidiano
Summary: Drabble set after the end of Apollo Justice. Phoenix is elated over the prospect of giving a present to both himself and Trucy. He has been waiting for this day for many years. Iris/Phoenix


Disclaimer/Note: I do not own the Phoenix Wright games, or any of the characters mentioned in this story. They belong to the series' creator and Capcom. I am not making any money from this, so please do not sue me. This story was written solely for my own amusement and that of anyone choosing to read it. The fic takes place some time after the end of Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney, and contains lots of **unbeta'd** fluff. Enjoy.

**Present**

Trucy thought, what with the new Jurist System in place and Apollo taking on cases without his help, that Phoenix would not need to go by the Detention Center anymore. Now that his seven year long case was over, now that the charges of using forged evidence had been removed from his permanent file and he was no longer barred from retaking the exam, she thought that one of two things would happen: Phoenix would retake the exam, get his attorney's badge back, and take back his place in their talent agency as the resident legendary lawyer, or he would give it all up and finally learn how to play the piano. Of course, neither of these things happened.

Still, Phoenix went to the Detention Center everyday for two hours, and always came back smiling. Thinking back, it seemed like that was what he had always done; even when Trucy was little, she remembered Phoenix asking her if she was okay to practice her magic on her own for a short time while he was visiting someone. He always promised that he would not disappear, and was back promptly when he said that he would be.

So, when Phoenix came into the office one morning, all beaming smiles on a freshly clean-shaven face, his traditional yellow Papa beanie and grey hooded sweatshirt replaced with a new suit—blue, and while it seemed new to Trucy, it definitely showed the wear and tear of several years of ownership—and his dark hair spiked back the way he always used to do it, Trucy was a little confused. Phoenix had told her that while retaking the Bar Exam would be nice, he was starting to worry that he was getting too old for courtroom drama. She tilted her head to one side, pursed her lips for a moment, before asking:

"Daddy, how come you're all dressed up?"

"Today is going to be a wonderful day, Trucy. You might get a surprise later," Phoenix answered as he turned that radiant grin on her, pouring himself a cup of coffee and sifting through the many stage props piled on the desk for his watch. Trucy bounced up from her seat, top hat in hand.

"By surprise, do you mean present?"

"Maybe. It's hard to say."

"Ooo, now I'm excited! I hope it's a good one, Daddy; you know how much I hate lame presents," she warned him playfully, pulling the watch out from her hat and handing it to him. Phoenix smiled, thanked her softly, and checked the time. The smile only grew.

"Actually, it's almost time. Do you want to go with me, Trucy?"

"To get the present?"

"Yeah."

"Sure! Where are we going for it?"

"The Detention Center."

Trucy wrinkled her nose and decided that the present was not going to be all that fun after all, but agreed to go, nonetheless. Sometimes, it was just nice to humor Daddy.

* * *

They had to sit in the waiting room for an hour because there was—apparently—paperwork that needed to be filled out before the present was allowed to come out. Trucy knew that the present had to be a person, but was excited to learn how their family would be growing. Was she getting another big brother? Or maybe a new uncle? Although she had been Phoenix's daughter for almost nine years now, he never talked about his own family, and she had never bothered to ask if he had any siblings.

Someone small and dainty walked through the door slowly, and Phoenix was instantly on his feet and rushing towards them. He crossed the room quickly, and had picked the person up off the ground before Trucy had a chance to register any details. The person was female and dark haired, with pale skin and big pretty eyes that closed when Phoenix spun her around, both of them laughing. She slid from his hands to rest in his arms, the woman's face pressed against his chest. Phoenix held her tightly, as if afraid she might disappear from his embrace at any moment, and Trucy was surprised that the woman from the Detention Center looked she belonged there.

It was not until they kissed that Trucy understood the nature of the present.

Phoenix had tilted the woman's head up, had leaned down and captured her lips with his own. Even from a distance Trucy could see the passion and desire, magnified by their time spent apart, in that open show of affection. Phoenix kissed her again and again and again, on the lips, forehead, and cheek. The woman was so happy she was in tears.

Trucy stood from her seat awkwardly, waiting to be introduced.

A few minutes later, when tears and enthusiasm had been quelled for the time being, Phoenix did the honors:

"Iris, this is my daughter, Trucy. Trucy, if it's okay with both of you, I want you to meet your new mom, Iris."


End file.
